This disclosure relates generally to enterprise systems and applications and more specifically to using three-dimensional (3D) visualization technology to provide an enterprise manager with streaming visual representations of aspects of an enterprise in near real-time.
Currently, an enterprise manager uses a large collection of disparate two-dimensional (2D) software tools such as web pages and client-server applications depending on the middleware that has been deployed. These 2D software tools generally limit the amount of information available to enterprise managers and other personnel that will use the tools. In addition, the disparate use of 2D software tools requires the users to learn many tools in order to manage the enterprise. As a result, it is very difficult for enterprise managers and other personnel that use these 2D software tools to quickly assimilate data and interact with the enterprise. Better software tools that can quickly assimilate data and enable users of the tool to effectively interact with the enterprise are therefore desirable.